total_drama_craziness_presents_next_top_modelfandomcom-20200214-history
What Goes Bump In The Night
Quotes Recap Alex: Last time on TDC Presents: Next Top Model, the Final 8 girls have gone hippie as they participated in a far out photo shoot. Jessie nearly forfeited but was convinced by me to do the shoot. It was down to Octavia and Jocelyn in the Call-Out, and Octavia did not have much of a blast in the challenge. Only 7 girls remain, but only one will be the next top model. Stuff I'd Like To Regret Jessie: (conf) I know I'm stoked to be in the Final 7, but I feel sorry for Oliviyah getting eliminated 2 episodes ago when I was in the Bottom 2 with her. Oliviyah, if you're watching, I miss you girl. Jocelyn: (conf) Final 7's great, but I wish I was eliminated last night instead of Octavia because she deserves to be in the game than me. Let's just hope she doesn't have intercourse with my man Julian. Frieda: (conf) Although I am the best looking, I feel bad for the girls who have been eliminated so far. Barbara: (conf) I regret fuck all because my siblings are assholes and I'm gonna kick everyone's ass in this game! Ciara: (conf) Poor Rebekah broke her ankle at one point and suddenly she gets eliminated! If Alex is offering second chances, I hope Rebekah comes back. Frieda: Alex Mail! Alex: (in video) Hi girls, tomorrow's challenge will be frightening for most people. Ciara: Hmmm.... frightening for most people? Could it be a horror themed photo shoot? Tina: Probably. Jessie: (conf) Oh my gosh, horror is my favourite movie genre, so I'm pretty sure I have the next photo shoot in the bag. Let The Horror Begin Ciara: Uh guys, where's Alex? Alex: (yelling) I JUST CAN'T TAKE LIFE ANYMORE! (gunshot, falls to the ground) (Everyone gasps) Tina: Alex just killed herself! (cries) Alex: Hello girls (Everyone screams) Alex: Chill girls, I'm fine. Today's challenge is a horror themed photo shoot and our special guests are Caleb Rogers and Derry Silva. Caleb: Hey guys. All Girls: Hi Caleb. Caleb: You will all be assigned a different horror genre, and then you'll have 1 hour to get into character. 1.5 hours later... Caitlin: So I'm first up and my character is a girl who has been possessed by poltergeists. Derry: Ok Caitlin, Caleb's going to turn the fan on. When I count to 3, I want you to jump into the air. Caitlin: Sure. Derry: 3, 2, 1, Jump! (Caitlin jumps) Derry: That's good, Caitlin. Do a few more and we're done. 15 minutes later... Frieda: (conf) I'm not sure if I got the right script, but apparently my character is a zombie who is attacking the crap out of Lance Dunnigan. Caleb: Ok Frieda, now I want you to claw into Lance's stomach and grab that fake intestine and lick it. Frieda: Is this edible because I'm planning to munch it. Caleb: Of course Frieda, munch away, and then do some really good zombie poses. Frieda: (conf) At first this sounded as gross as the time Tyson Ponnacchi threw up in my shoes, but it turned out to be really fun! P.S - If anyone wants to know my character's cause of death, she died from drinking so much alcohol during a huge party. 20 minutes later... Ciara: (conf) So I received my script and apparently I'm some kind of out of control chainsaw murderer. Derry: Ok Ciara, I want you to hold that chainsaw up high, as you are about to slaughter someone. Ciara: Ohh, I don't know, Derry. Derry: Just pretend you're murdering Gigi Horler. Ciara: Oh, that bitch is so fucking dead! (re-starts the chainsaw) Derry: Yeah Ciara, my brother's going to be so proud of you after I tell him about this. Let's hope you don't try to murder him. Ciara: Only if he's an asshole, but I highly doubt that. 15 minutes later... Tina: (conf) Ok, I kinda expected a role where I'm a hot, helpless victim in a very thin little shirt and tiny little panties, but I ended up with something that's kinda supernatural. Caleb: Ok Tina, I want you to lie down on the floor here, and when I say 'sexy', you wake up noticing that you're in the middle of the woods in torn clothes with a few dead bodies surrounding you. Tina: Hmmm.... I dunno. Caleb: Come on Tina, you'll be fine. Tina: (wakes up) Where am I? Did I get drunk again? (screams) Oh shit! Did I kill those guys during the night? Oh my god, and I hope Roy Anderson better not have ran off with that vampire slut. (Caleb laughs) Caleb: Oh my god Tina, that last part made me laugh. Tina: IKR? I really wanted to use a Twilight reference at least once this season. 20 minutes later... Barbara: (conf) I know I am a slutty, cheeky and devilish girl, I got the role of a girl who has been possessed by the devil. Derry: Ok Barbara, give us 5 minutes to decorate the walls with Anti-Christ stuff and we'll let you on. Barbara: Ok. 5 minutes later... Derry: Ok Barbara, you're up! Get into your position. Barbara: Ok, so I pose like someone who has been possessed on this table? Derry: Yep. (Barbara makes some growling noises) Derry: Yep, that's it Barbara! More scary this time! We want the judges to defecate their panties. Barbara: You do realize that one of them is a guy. Barbara: (Conf) Well that was fun playing a victim being possessed by the devil. 20 minutes later... Jessie: (conf) When I got my script, I was so glad I did not get a vampire role because that genre's been sucked out since 2010. But when I looked at it, I was so glad because that was a role I was born to do! Caleb: Ok Jessie, lean on that wall and act like you're dying because some dick just stabbed you in the stomach. (Jessie starts crying as she is holding the knife) Caleb: Oh my god, that is so good Jessie. Derry: Woah, that's good acting. Do you think she can be a movie star? Caleb: Probably. Jessie: (conf) As you can see here, this knife is a fake. Underneath my outfit is a belt with something to screw the fake knife into. Also, I'm pretty sure Alex surveyed some people on Facebook about which horror genre I should do because I know about 15 people who wished I was killed or something. Joke's on them, I have a very long lifespan! Caleb: Come on Jessie, just a few more shots and we're done! Jessie: Please, somebody save me. (cries) (Jessie moans and collapses) 25 minutes later... Jocelyn: (conf) So for this week's challenge, I'm playing a victim who is getting attacked in the shower. Don't worry, I had clothes on. No way would Alex would want me to pose naked, yuck. Derry: Ok Jocelyn, when Lance is holding the knife, I want you to scream. Jocelyn: I dunno Derry, I don't trust Lance because he raped me. Derry: I don't believe that. Now do the scene. Jocelyn: (sighs) Fine. (Lance holds the knife while Jocelyn screams very loudly) Derry: That's it, Jocelyn! Jocelyn: (conf) I don't care if I get eliminated this week, but I'm calling the cops on Lance! The 7 Girls Have A Little Fun Tina: (conf) Tonight, we decided to have some fun by having our own Next Top Model since tomorrow night's elimination could be more terrifying than today's challenge. Barbara: (As Alex Dunnigan) So Caitlin, I see that you have had a good week. Jocelyn: (As Esmerelda Boyd) Yes, I agree Alex, except at one point you touched Chaim. Jessie: (As Chaim Cohen) Caitlin, slapped my bum. (Everyone laughs) Barbara: (As Alex) Oh, Caitlin. Frieda: (As Elleanor Kapprie) 'Butt', that's not all, she also tried to squeeze my buttcheeks because last week she said they were sexy. (Everyone laughs loudly) Ciara: (sighs) Classic Caitlin. Tina: Hey guys, Alex Mail! Barbara: (reads) Hey girls, I hope you made this horrifying photo shoot pants-defecating, but only 6 of you will make it to the next round. Love, Alex. Call-Out Time Alex: Hey girls. All girls: Hi Alex. Alex: As you all know, the judges will be deciding who's going to make the Final 6 of this competition. Alex: So guys, who did the best this week? Chaim: Definitely Jessie because her performance deserved an Oscar. Alex: Oh, you think she's like an actress? Chaim: Yep. Esmerelda: Tina may not have done the best job, but she was definitely the funniest. Elleanor: I agree, her Twilight reference made us all laugh. Esmerelda: And I also think Barbara did well. Alex: Despite the fact that she said a very bad word, which I'm not going to say. 5 minutes later... Alex: Ok girls, I have 6 photos on my hand, representing who will continue their journey on becoming the Next Top Model. If I do not call out your name, please pack your bags immediately. And first place goes to Jessie. Jessie: Oh my god, yay! I actually hoped one of the blondes would have the winning photo. Alex: Congratulations Jessie, here's your photo, and you are safe for another week. Also safe are Barbara and Tina respectively. (Barbara and Tina hi five each other) Alex: Loved the Twilight reference, Tina. Tina: Thanks, Alex. Alex: Also still competing are Frieda and Caitlin. Caitlin: Whew, close call. Alex: Jocelyn and Ciara, please step forward. Ciara: (conf) I know Horror is my weak spot, but I'm sure that Jocelyn might get the last photo. Alex: I only have one photo in my hand, and that represents the last spot in the final 6. And that photo goes to... Ciara. Ciara: Thanks, Alex. Alex: Jocelyn, it's time for you to go. Jocelyn: Well, see you everybody, I've had fun. Trivia * The Scores for each contestant were the following: ** Jessie - 36.5 / 40 ** Barbara - 34.9 / 40 ** Tina - 34.5 / 40 ** Frieda - 34 / 40 ** Caitlin - 32.1 / 40 ** Ciara - 30.5 / 40 ** Jocelyn - 29.8 / 40 * The Final 7 girls performed the following roles: ** Barbara - A victim who has been possessed by the devil ** Ciara - An insane chainsaw murderer ** Caitlin - A victim who has been possessed by poltergeists ** Frieda - A zombie feeding off a victim (Lance Dunnigan) ** Jessie - A victim who just got stabbed in the stomach ** Jocelyn - A victim getting attacked in the shower ** Tina - A werewolf waking up in human form * Barbara said a very bad word during her photo shoot, so that's the reason why her mouth was pixelated in her photo. * When the girls were playing after the challenge, the following roles were played: ** Barbara was Alex ** Frieda was Elleanor ** Jocelyn was Esmerelda ** Jessie was Chaim Gallery Jessie Murdered.png|Jessie's winning photo Barbara Possessed.jpg|Barbara gets second She-Wolf Tina.png|Tina gets third